Sayoonara Minasan
Sayoonara Minasan (さよーならみなさん, Sayoonara Minasan) ist einer von PowaPowa-P's letzten Songs und sein letzter Song mit GUMI. Hintergrund Bezüglich des Lyrics geht es um eine Person, die anfangs meistens träumte und nicht wirklich erwachsen werden will, aber realisierte traurig, dass einer von ihren Freunden "stirbt". Am Ende lässt sie los, denkend, dass sie glücklich hätte sein können. Sie wird jeden Tag auf das Morgen warten, mit dem Gedanken, dass das Heute enden wird. Im Video steht ein junges Mädchen im Mittelpunkt. Offizielle Angaben zum Hintergrund des Songs sind nicht bekannt. Lyrics Japanisch= 欲しかったおもちゃを手に入れ 壊して直してを繰り返してたな 欲しかった彼女のキモチを 逸らして見つめてを繰り返してたな 同じようなパンチを食らうのはどうして？ 君と一緒に居たのは何故？ さあ、ポンポンポンポン浮かぶのは いつも「最悪」ばかり でも幸せなんだろう ポンポンポンポン飲み下す いつも眠剤ばかり でもいつも夢を見ていたよ/ 嫌だった普通じゃない道のり 歌にして何とか誤魔化してばっかで それに酔って痛ましい姿で 逸らして見つめてを繰り返してたな 不安でも不安でも歩けたのどうして？ いずれ死んでいくのは何故？ さあ、トントントントン進むのは 大人の都合ばかり じゃあ子供はどうすんの？ コンコンコンコン唆す 「君は大人なんだから」 僕はいつ大人に「なった」のだろう？ 涙が　涙が　止まらないのどうして？ いずれ死んでいくのは何故？ さあ、ずんずんずんずん背が伸びて 君を抜かしたあの日 そう、幸せだったろう。 コンコンコンコン　ドアを打つ 明日を目指す毎日も 今日で終わること知ってるよ |-|Romaji= hoshikatta omocha o te ni ire kowashite naoshite o kurikaeshiteta na hoshikatta kanojo no kimochi o sorashite mitsumete o kurikaeshiteta na onaji you na panchi o kurau no wa doushite? kimi to issho ni ita no wa naze? saa, pon pon pon pon ukabu no wa itsumo "saiaku" bakari demo shiawase na n darou pon pon pon pon nomikudasu itsumo nemuzai bakari demo itsumo yume o mite ita yo iya datta futsuu janai michinori uta ni shite nantoka gomakashite bakka de sore ni yotte itamashii sugata de sorashite mitsumete o kurikaeshiteta na fuan demo fuan demo aruketa no doushite? izure shinde iku no wa naze? saa, ton ton ton ton susumu no wa otona no tsugou bakari jaa kodomo wa dousun no? kon kon kon kon sosonokasu "kimi wa otona na n da kara" boku wa itsu otona ni "natta" no darou? namida ga namida ga tomaranai no doushite? izure shinde iku no wa naze? saa, zun zun zun zun se ga nobite kimi o nukashita ano hi sou, shiawase dattarou. kon kon kon kon doa o utsu asu o mezasu mainichi mo kyou de owaru koto shitteru yo |-|Englisch= The toy I wanted is in my hand I break then I put it back together over and over The affection of the girl that I wanted Looking away then gazing over and over Why do I keep swallowing the same kind of punch? Why was I there with you? now, pon pon pon pon I float away It was always just the "worst" But we were happy weren't we Pon pon pon pon I swallow it It was always just sleep medication But I was always dreaming It was awful but not in the usual way Somehow I was deceived by a song It was tragic being intoxicated like that Looking away then gazing over and over I was uneasy I was uneasy why did I keep moving ahead? Why is one of us dying? now, ton ton ton ton carry on It was only ever an adult convenience So what happened to being children kon kon kon kon it's tempting "It's because you're an adult" But when did I "become" an adult? Tears why won't these tears stop? Why is one of us dying? now, zun zun zun zun growing farther away I let go of you on that day Thats right, I might have been happy. kon kon kon kon i knock on the door Everyday I'm waiting for tomorrow I know that today will end. |-|Deutsch= Das Spielzeug, das ich wollte, ist in meiner Hand Ich breche, dann setze ich es wieder und wieder zusammen Die Zuneigung des Mädchens, die ich wollte Wegschauen, danach wieder und wieder anstarren Wieso nehme ich andauernd die selbe Art von Schlag hin? Wieso war ich mit dir dort? Jetzt, pon pon pon pon, schwebe ich davon Es war immer nur das „Schlimmste“ Aber wir waren glücklich, oder? Pon pon pon pon, ich schlucke es Es war immer nur eine Schlaf-Medikation Aber ich war immer am Träumen Es war schrecklich, aber nicht auf die übliche Art Irgendwie wurde ich von einem Lied getäuscht Es war tragisch so berauscht zu sein Wegschauen, danach wieder und wieder anstarren Ich war unruhig, ich war unruhig, wieso gehe ich andauernd weiter? Wieso ist einer von uns am Sterben? Jetzt, ton ton ton ton, mache weiter Es war immer nur eine erwachsene Bequemlichkeit Also, was ist mit dem Kind sein geschehen? Kon kon kon kon, es ist verlockend „Es ist, weil du erwachsen bist“ Aber wann „wurde“ ich zum Erwachsenen? Tränen, wieso hören diese Tränen nicht auf? Wieso ist einer von uns am Sterben? Jetzt, zun zun zun zun, wachse weiter Ich ließ dich an diesem Tag los Das ist richtig, ich hätte glücklich sein können. Kon kon kon kon, ich klopfe an die Tür Jeden Tag warte ich auf morgen Ich weiß, dass heute enden wird Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:PowaPowa-P